Better Off
by foreverloveicarly
Summary: Beck & Jade are broken up. But is Jade better off without him? Bade, Cabbie, Jori friendship and Tandre
1. Goodbyes

**Hi, I know I haven't been updating a lot, and I'm sorry for that , but here's a post-Worst Couple fan fic, that might go on for a while. Enjoy :D**

Jade stood at the door or the Vega's house, waiting for Beck. Sinjin's stupid game show had left Beck and herself holding on by a string to their relationship. That night wasn't very…swell for the pair, and they found themselves in different worlds. She counted…as he thought…as Trina pleaded Beck to not reach the door.

'I'm gonna count to ten…" those words echoed around in Beck's head. Jade didn't lie, she was counting, angrily. Beck walked towards the door, ready to apologize when a desperate Trina Vega jumped on him. Oliver fell to the ground, and his friends pulled her off. Trina begged Beck to not go to the door, but he ignored.

Jade was cold. She had reached seven…and still no Beck. _What is he doing? Is he reaching…am...I…is he gonna break up with me? No, he can't, I'm awesome. _Jade found herself lost in all the thoughts racing around like a school of fish evading a group of sharks.

Beck slowly walked to the door, put his soft hand on the cold handle, but it slipped off. By now, Jade had reached ten, and he couldn't hear a sound.

Jade's eyes widened. _Did he just break…what…I _she stepped backwards, hoping Beck would burst through the door, but he didn't. She reached for the handle, only to find it not even reaching. She shook her head, and walked away. She just walked away. That's it, Beck & Jade were over.

Beck heard the sound of Jade's car. It was driving away. _What did I just do? _He ran his fingers through his brunette hair, that Jade loved so much, and put his hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe that no one did anything. His friends watched him make the dumbest decision ever, and didn't try to stop him. He could believe Trina, but the rest….should've been there for him.

'Let's play some cards,' he suggested sadly. They others agreed and they all sat down at the table. Trina's head rested on Beck's shoulder, but Beck was too depressed to react. He fumbled with the cards, trying to make the hurt go away.

Jade drove in silence. She wanted to hear her heart break. It filled the empty abyss that was her life now. She found a tear trickle down her cheek, she swallowed it. She turned on her car radio, and sunk further back into her seat.

_I'm so alone_

_Got no one to hold_

Jade got her favourite scissors out of her handbag, still while driving, and ripped through the radio. The tears had to flow. There was no stopping them. She tore through the circuitry and watched the electricity fly past her. It made her think of when she and Beck first met. She pulled over, and her head fell onto the steering wheel. Her face was now covered with mascara, wet mascara. She stomped her feet onto the floor of the car, and screamed, as she hit her knee on the wheel. It had been only ten minutes since they broke up, but Jade was too hurt to not cry. She was left alone, standing out on a patio, with the lights off, and no one came. She had to get home. But she didn't want to. She just wanted to sit in her car and cry.

Beck was depressed. No, he was dying inside. He felt the regret and disbelief build up inside of him. It pushed him over the brink. His face was riddled with sadness and anger at himself. His cards then found themselves on the table. He had stood up from his seat.

'I'm going home,' he told. The rest of his friends nodded. He grabbed his keys and walked into the cold. He drove all the way home, still dry eyed. He reached his RV, and sat down on his bed. His laptop then beeped, and realizing he left it on, Beck then checked to see what beeped. The screen name 'HappyCat' popped onto the screen, and requested a video chat. He clicked accept, and a window came up with Cat's face on it.

'Look, Cat. I'm not in the mood to talk right now,' he informed. Cat nodded, understanding why. Her window showed that she was still at Tori's and was playing Pirates with Robbie. Beck, without looking, clicked 'end chat'. He then sat down on his bed once again, but this time, he could not contain his tears. One trickled down his cheek as he replayed the events of that night. His head fell into his hands, and he wept.

Cat just about turned of her pink PearPhone when she saw Beck crying. _Did he forget to end the call again?_ She frowned sympathetically and turned the volume down. She couldn't tell anyone. Not Tori, not Robbie, not Jade, no one. Not even Beck could know. She had to keep this to herself, but for Cat, that is a tricky task.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Did you like the two lines of song? I wrote that myself. Bring on the Grammys. This shall be continued, hopefully more often than my other stories…and don't worry, the other characters will get bigger parts later on. Bye.**


	2. Jealousy

**Hi everyone! Now since I've gotten some reviews over like ten hours, I've decided to update now. By the way, you might hear me use their last names instead of their first, but that's because I use people's last names a lot. Enjoy :D AND you can find me on YouTube under 'foreverloveicarly'**

It had been twelve hours since Jade & Beck broke up, not that Jade was counting. Cat was having trouble keeping the secret. She was busting to tell someone. But she knew she couldn't. This synthetically red-headed girl needed to tell Jade. But, she always kept promises to herself. She skipped into the Hollywood Arts halls, as happy as ever with Robbie by her side. She always walked to school with Robbie, and had grown a bond with him. She knew she could always count on him. Today, Robbie was carrying a guitar with him.

'Cat, can you come with me?' he asked, as he took her hand.

'Okay!' she replied joyfully. They both walked past Beck & Tori, who were hanging by their lockers.

'So…you okay?' Tori asked, knowing it was a dumb question.

'No.' Beck answered looking straight down and circling the floor with his shoes.

'Well, why don't you come over tonight?' she asked. She wanted to help one of her best friends feel better about the night before.

'Sure,' Beck replied sweetly. Like always, Andre walked past to walk Tori to class. He saw them giggling, and paused behind the lockers. He turned back around, assuming that Beck would walk her to class that morning.

Robbie sat Cat down on a seat in the Black Box Theatre. He stood on the main stage, with his guitar and Rex sitting on his guitar case.

'What's happening?' she giggled. Robbie shushed her, and told her to listen.

_I love you more than a COPS marathon TV_

_I love you more than the original Galaxy Wars trilogy_

_And I think you're swell_

Robbie performed a song that he wrote to Cat, and Cat loved every minute of it. Cat always wanted Shapiro to be her Valentine. She giggled like an idiot through the whole course of the song, but Robbie didn't seem to mind. She tapped her white sneakers on the ground to the music as her floral pink dress flowed below the chair.

_And I think you're swell_

The song was over, and by now Cat had tears in her eyes.

'So—did—you—li—li—like?' Robbie stammered out. Cat bit her bottom lip and played with the bow on her dress. She nodded, and Robbie's eyes brightened. 'So….you…wanna….go out….to dinner?' he asked shyly.

'Aw, Robbie, yes! Nozu at eight?' she asked. Robbie stammered and quickly nodded his head. Cat went up to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Robbie quickly closed his eyes, hoping for it to last, but Cat quickly pulled away. Robbie stood there in shock as Cat skipped out the door. His mouth gaped and he was left stuttering.

'Talk, boy,' said Rex firmly. Robbie Shapiro just got a date with Cat Valentine. _Did that just happen? Am I going to dinner with Cat? _He shook his head and packed up his things.

Jade walked to class, slowly with Cat. She wanted to see Beck, just to see if Beck wanted to see her. She stepped in to the room, dressed head to toe in black, and with purple extensions in her hair. She looked to her left, and saw Beck & Tori sitting together, talking and giggling. They didn't see her roll her eyes. She sat down next to Robbie, and Cat sat down next to her. Jade didn't pay attention in class; she kept staring at Tori & Beck. She tried to remember she and Beck broke up, but it was no use. She was as possessive as ever. She remembered all the beautiful times she and Beck had together and how Tori fixed them one time. Maybe the thing Jade owed to Tori was Beck. Maybe she wanted Beck. Maybe Beck liked Tori. Jade needed to give Tori something, so she guessed it would have to be Beck. But that didn't mean she would have to like it.

Andre just looked at Tori & Beck the whole time. He wished he was Beck. _Wait, I'm her best friend, not her…oh…and…oh _Andre couldn't seem to find peace with his mind and heart. He wanted her so bad, but his mind knew she's his best friend. He wanted to straighten Beck out, but he is his best friend. Yep, Andre's in a wonk. His heads stuffed up. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know whether to follow his heart, or follow his head. He just had to think for now, and see what would happen.

**Okay, I know it's short, I just kinda want to just get on to the Cabbie part. Oh, Cabbie. I gotta stop changing my pen name. Oh, well. I'll update as soon as possible/ See y'all around! (wow, that was lame)**


	3. Mistakes?

**Heeey, first, I'd like to thank you guys for your reviews, and overwhelming support. A special thanks to Lara Jubilee for reading this and following me. See you on the Victorious wiki. By the way, I kind of have this obsession with commas, and overuse them A LOT. Enjoy:D.**

Robbie looked into the mirror and straightened his black tie. He was getting ready for his dream date with Cat. They were going to hang out at Nozu, which seemed a tad too casual for Robbie's liking, but he'd do anything for her. He had on a white shirt, and black dress pants, and had his hair straightened. He knew Cat loved his straight hair. He polished his glasses with a piece of fabric, and flossed eight times just in case he got lucky enough. Rex had to stay at home, and he seemed completely fine with that. Actually, he was over the moon. He hated Robbie's company so much. Robbie said his goodbye to Rex, and set off on his rickshaw to Nozu.

Cat brushed her red hair and straightened her bow. Her cream coloured dress went down to her knees and her white flats had little bows on them. She wanted to look perfect tonight for Robbie. Just the right amount of lip gloss, the parting of her hair just right, her dress level, everything had to be perfect. But she didn't want to come on too strong, yet she wanted to make an impression. She didn't want to seem desperate, yet she wanted him too bad. She didn't know what to do, so she walked out, said goodbye to her crazy brother, and rode her bicycle to Nozu.

Robbie pulled up to the Japanese sushi restaurant and parked his rickshaw. He went to talk to Ms. Lee about his reservation. She led him to a private booth in the back, where the seats were blue and pink. He sat on the blue seat and waited anxiously for his date. He tapped his black polished shoes on the floor as he waited. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Cat Valentine, as beautiful as ever. He was left gaping at how wonderful she looked.

'Hi, Robbie,' she smiled and giggled as she sat down on the pink seat.

'Hey, cutie,' he replied, trying not to sound desperate. She smiled at him for a second and looked away.

'This booth is private. It makes me feel like a rainbow trapped inside a unicorn's stomach,' she out bursted.

'That's…..swell!' Robbie answered trying to sound nice. He face palmed his head, feeling stupid. He then laid his hand down.

'I didn't say I didn't like it,' reassured Cat flirtatiously, as she gently touched Robbie's hand. Robbie gulped and looked at Cat and shock. 'I like you,' she told. Robbie just gazed at her in awe.

'I like you too,' Robbie responded. Cat flipped her hair back with one hand and smiled at him. 'Remember when I asked you if you wanted to make out with me?' Robbie asked. Cat's face brightened even more. She nodded. 'Do you—'

Cat leant over the table, about to kiss him.

'Oh, okay,' Robbie stammered as he leant in too. They stared into each other's eyes and Cat bit his bottom lip. Their lips were so close. Robbie could smell her strawberry flavoured lip gloss, and was dying to taste it.

Cat closed her eyes, and so did Robbie. Their lips were half an inch away. They were just about to meet when they felt a menu between their lips.

'There is no kissing in this restaurant!' Ms. Lee yelled as Cat and Robbie quickly pulled back into their seats. 'Now, what would you like to order?' she asked, acting sweet and out of character.

Beck stood at Tori's door, waiting for her to open it. The lock clicked and her face was revealed.

'Oliver,' she greeted with a smile.

'Vega,' he answered, pulling his jacket off from his shoulder where it laid moments ago. Tori motioned him inside, and he followed her direction and sat down on her orange couch. Tori walked over to her kitchen.

'Want some pink lemonade?' she asked, turning back around to talk to Beck. He nodded his head in agreement. Tori opened her fridge and got out a jug full of pink liquid while Beck made himself comfy on the couch.

'So why'd you invite me here?' he asked, wondering. Tori walked over with two glasses with pink lemonade in them and handed one to Beck.

'Cuz,' she sat down next to him, 'I wanna talk to you about Jade,' she replied. Beck's eyes widened, as he didn't really want to talk about Jade. He put his glass down on the coffee table in front of him.

'What about Jade?' he asked, sounding like he didn't care, when she knew he did.

'I want you to get over her already,' she said, sounding sweet. Beck nodded his head, following this plan.

'So what, I date someone else?' he asked. Tori nodded her head and took a sip from her drink. Beck closed his eyes and looked down to the ground. 'What if Jade gets mad?' Beck found his lips on Tori's. She didn't fight it, and neither did he. He kissed her to see if she really could get over Jade. He felt like he could, as the kiss felt real. His finger held up her chin, and her fingers ran through his hair.

Jade stood outside Tori's house, as she left something there the night before. It was cold, like the night before was. She knocked on the door….but there was no answer. She knocked once again…still no one. She peeked through the window to see if anyone was there…and she saw Beck & Tori making out on her couch. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes were filled with rage. The kiss looked so passionate, like they were trying to swallow each other. She shook her head in anger and stormed in the door. Beck & Tori didn't even notice.

'HEY!' Jade yelled. Tori was so frightened that she flew off the couch and landed on the ground…hard. Jade rushed over to Tori, and stood over her. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' she yelled.

'Jade,' Beck said calmly. Jade whipped her head towards Beck and snarled at him. Beck put his hands up in defence. 'We were just…yeah…well….okay, Tori & I were making out' Beck confessed. Jade stared down at Tori who was whimpering in fear.

'What is going on?' asked Trina who was rushing down the stairs.

'Tori was kissing BECK!' she yelled.

'WHAT? HE'S MY MAN, SISTER!' Trina yelled as ran down the stairs towards Tori & Jade. Jade stepped away from Tori to let Trina do whatever she wanted to. Trina let out a hand to Tori, and let her up. Tori was confused. 'I don't want you to get hurt,' she told sweetly. Everyone stared at Jade who stepped back.

'I-no—I—just. You're gonna have to choose. Her or me!' Jade stammered as tears swelled in her eyes. She turned back around and ran to the door as she started to cry. Tori went to hug Trina, but she refused.

'Beck's still mine,' she ran her fingers up Beck's neck. He swatted her hand away.

'I think I should go,' Beck told, as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

Cat and Robbie had finished eating their sushi, and were standing in front of Nozu, ready for goodbyes. They remembered what they almost did at the start of the night; kiss.

'So…I guess this is goodbye,' Robbie clapped his hands together. He held out his hand, expecting a handshake, but getting a kiss. Cat had pulled Shapiro closer, and their lips collided. It was like they were the only two people in the world. Like nothing else mattered. Like their dreams were finally coming true. But if only Beck & Jade could be as happy as they are.

**You like? By the way, I posted a trailer (made by moi) of this story on YouTube. Check it out. Thanks for the support. Bye!**


	4. Deals

**Hi. Since I've gotten so many requests to update ASAP, here it is. This chapter's gonna be kind of shocking and strange, but you know 'surprises' I just watched MIB3, which was pretty good. Enjoy, my little peaches.**

Beck sat on his bed in _The Silver Streak _taking in what Jade had said. He did know he had to choose either date Tori, date Jade, or dump them both. He knew that if he dated Tori Jade would probably kill her. If he dated Jade, Tori would be a good friend and let him, even if it killed her. If he dumped them both, he's got a lose-lose situation on his hands. His mind had gone into relationship insanity, and he had no idea what to do next. _I still…Jade…Tori…oh, no_. He'd gone bonkers. He heard a knock on his door, and he got up to answer it. The door opened to reveal the one and only, Jade West.

'Jade?' he asked. _Did she come here to apologize? That's so sweet_

'Yeah, I know who I am,' she replied firmly. She walked straight past Beck impatiently and sat down on his bed.

'Sure, come in,' Beck answered sarcastically. 'So what are you doing here?' he wondered if she was here to apologize, or yell at him.

'I came here to apologize.' she replied looking down and hoping he couldn't hear her. But he could. 'For breaking up with you, for getting jealous, everything,' Beck smiled sympathetically, understanding what she meant.

'So you wanna get back together?' he asked, grabbing an apple from his desk. Jade nodded.

'So tell me you want to,' she answered, almost begging for forgiveness.

'I forgive you, but first, you have to forgive me. For not going after you, for kissing Tori, and anything else I've done to you,' Beck's apology seemed heartfelt to Jade. She got up, put her hand on his chin, and forced their lips to touch. It was only for a quick second though. She opened the door and walked outside.

'So you take me back?' she asked. Beck closed the door in the middle of his question.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Tori, so he answered it.

'Beck, I'm sorry for forcing you into this position,' she told. _Is she apologizing to me? That's so sweet._

'Tori, it's fine, I forgive you.' he replied. He was on a roll with getting apologized to.

'And I'm sorry for kissing you; I shouldn't have done that,'

'So, are we friends? Or more?' she asked, eager for a reply. Beck thought about it for a second. He wanted Tori, but he just forgave Jade. He had no idea what to do.

'More. Definitely more.' He answered.

Tori smiled at Beck's reply so hard. She was in her kitchen, drinking Beck's pink lemonade from his visit earlier. Trina was sitting at the dinner table, with her face in mustard. Tori hung up after Beck said goodbye.

'What are you doing?' she asked to Trina, disgusted by her yellow face. Trina lifted her head from the sauce to answer.

'I'm raising alpacas,' she replied with her mouth full. 'what does it look like I'm doing?' she asked, expecting it to sound attractive, but failing. Tori shook her head in disgust. She just got together with Beck Oliver. That's what she's wanted all year, but one thing always stood in the way, Jade. But now she had him all to herself.

The next day, she walked into the hallway with a bright smile on her face. She walked over to Beck.

'Hi, baby,' she smiled happily as she greeted him.

'Baby? I like that name,' Tori leant up to kiss Beck on the check. He smiled as her lips were so soft.

Jade walked into the hallway and saw Tori kiss Beck. She looked to her left and saw Robbie sitting on the stairs.

'SHAPIRO!" she yelled. Robbie jumped in fright, and Rex flew off his lap towards Jade. 'CLOSET, NOW!' Robbie nodded in obedience and followed Jade into the janitor's closet. It smelt of cleaning chemicals. Jade loved cleaning chemicals.

'What?' he asked. Jade was holding Rex by his neck.

'I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend,' she told. Robbie put his hands up in defense.

'What? Girlfriend? But I'm with C-' he defended his honour. Jade didn't know he was with Cat.

'Are you questioning **me?**' she asked, squeezing Rex's neck tightly.

'Just do it, man, do it.' Rex trembled.

'Don't hurt Rex...honey,' Jade smiled in victory. She could now push Beck over the edge with jealousy. She thought he loved her again. But she guessed she was wrong.

'What's happening?' Cat jumped up behind a trash can as she yelled.

'Cat! What are you doing here?' Jade moved Rex around swiftly as she asked.'

'_I _was having a closet party,' Cat pointed to herself as Robbie smiled cutely at her. 'And Robbie's **mine**!' she yelled.

'Fine! I'll just ask Andre then!' Jade yelled as she dropped Rex on the ground and stormed out the door. Robbie quickly grabbed Rex off the floor, then Cat slowly walked up to him and bat her eyelashes. Robbie immediately dropped Rex and kissed Cat passionately.

I stepped into the Hollywood Arts halls, like I did every morning. But this time, I saw Beck & Tori kissing in front of her locker. They were making out, and it seemed like they were in love to Andre. He stared at them for a while when he heard a finger click. He shook his head and saw a seemingly furious Jade West.

'Harris. I need a favour,' he nodded. 'I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend to make Beck jealous,' _If I date Jade, that could make Tori jealous._

'Okay,' he complied.

'Good,' Jade smiled sweetly. 'Now, hold my hand,' she ordered. Andre felt weird about it but followed her instruction. He put his hand on Jade's and her fingers interlocked with his. Jade walked towards Beck & Tori, and Andre followed. 'Now laugh,' she whispered under her breath. They were right in front of Beck & Tori when they laughed like a couple in love. Andre was only doing this to make Tori jealous, and Jade was only doing this to make Beck jealous. They hoped with all their hearts that it would work.

**Okay, didn't really add on much, but I really like this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye :D**


	5. Confessions

**Haven't updated for a while. SORRY. My computer got taken away cuz it was like riddled with viruses. O.o. He's the next chapter….**

Andre's hand sweated onto Jade's. Jade told him to man up. He was so nervous. He really hoped this plan would make Tori so jealous, that she would come running to him. He hoped with all his heart. Beck and Tori were still giggling with each other when Jade & Andre walked past. Jade cleared her throat impatiently, and Beck & Tori faced the pair.

Beck looked down at the intertwined fingers of his best friend and his ex-girlfriend. He looked at Jade's face in confusion. She smiled in victory.

'So…you two?' he asked, pointing at Andre's hand in Jade's. Jade quickly jerked up their hands and gestured towards them. Andre didn't really care what Jade did, he just stared at Tori. She seemed as gobsmacked and speechless as anyone had ever been.

'Hope that doesn't make you jealous,' Jade snarled. Beck looked down and quickly snatched Tori's hand. Tori quickly intertwined their fingers and Beck did the same.

'Hope **this** doesn't make **you** jealous,' Beck growled, pointing at Jade. Jade fake smiled and tightened her grip on Andre's hand. He wiped his nose with his thumb. They stood in silence for a few seconds when Cat & Robbie walked by. They were holding hands too. Cat skipped over happily with her newfound love and paused when she saw what was happening. She looked down at the holding of hands. Robbie did exactly the same.

'Hi…' she greeted awkwardly, her joy by the tension in the air. The rest of them looked at her, relieved she broke the silence, yet annoyed that she was talking.

'Hey, Cat…' Tori replied, trying to sound sweet. Cat ran her fingers through her hair in failure.

'Hey, Jade!' Jade snapped her head around to face her. 'Can you help me in the closet?' Cat snatched Jade from Andre's grasp. Jade followed Cat into the janitor's closet. As Jade walked in, the memories overwhelmed her. Her eyes swelled and puffed up with her emotions. She shouldn't cry. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She refused to cry again. She was better off, she knew it. Well, at least she thought it. Cat walked to the door and gently closed it, trying not to draw attention. She then stanced in front of Jade, confused and angry.

'What are you doing fake dating Andre? I know you don't like him that way,' she questioned, tapping her foot, waiting impatiently for an answer. Jade wondered if she should tell Cat. After all, they are best friends. But what if Cat told Beck, then that would destroy Jade's plan.

'I'm trying to make Beck jealous,' Jade replied flatly. Cat's eyes widened in shock, and then softened, as she expected this. Jade was possessive. Everyone who knew her knew that. Cat took a few seconds to process the information, and then nodded her head, signalling she understood. 'Can you help me?' Jade asked. Cat looked up and thought for a few moments.

'Yes! I so want you two to get back together!' she squealed. Cat was jumping up and down in excitement and it was a good thing she was wearing pants. Jade pushed Cat's shoulders down while she was jumping and prevented her from moving.

'SHHHHH! Be quiet, Cat,' Jade commanded, putting her hand over Cat's mouth. Cat nodded in obedience, like a pet. Jade then lead Cat out of the closet and they walked towards the other four people. And Rex. It seemed as if they hadn't talked the whole time Cat and Jade were in the closet. Jade swiftly walked towards Andre and grabbed his hand. She held it even tighter. Andre felt the coldness of Jade's palms. It was like she was made of ice. It sent a shiver down his spine and a chill down his arm. Jade sensed the fear in Andre and loosened her grip.

Beck's arm was overhung on Tori's shoulder. She was holding his hand over her shoulder. Beck had his other arm just dangling by leg, as he didn't know what to do with it. Jade would normally let him put it around her waist, but Tori was new to Beck. Tori longed for Beck's arm to go around her waist, but her eyes kept going back towards Andre and Jade's grip. She looked back up and smiled to them. She noticed Cat was missing, and so was Robbie. She looked around the hall and saw them walk into the closet. 'So,' Tori broke the ice. Everyone's attention was sucked towards her like a vacuum. 'Hollywood Arts is now a couples' school?' she asked, unsure of the question Jade nodded devilishly and held up her hand in Andre's once again. Beck looked towards the ground and gently lifted his arm off Tori. She stood there, bedazzled at Beck's actions. She cleared her throat and put her arm towards Beck.

'I…uh…gotta go,' Beck kicked his foot around and turned away from the trio.

'I'll come with you,' Tori begged. Beck shook his head as he walked away. This was too much for him. It was just too much.

Tori flopped down on her orange couch where she kissed Beck for the second time. He wasn't in school the rest of the day. She wondered where he had gone all day. She couldn't focus in class with Beck gone and Jade & Andre holding hands. Her eyes just redirected towards Harris every chance they got to. She felt bad. She was in love with Jade's ex. She was always in love with him, but Jade was a friend. Well, kind of. She was so confused. She felt so horrible. She broke the girl code. She truly did. She felt like an awful person. She felt like rewinding time to when Beck & Jade were together, when everyone was happy, where Andre seemed like he wanted her. The perfect time for her. She didn't care about the bumps in her and Jade's friendship; she just wanted everything to go back. Except for Cat & Robbie; she wanted those two to be how they are like now. She loved them together. Everyone did. Tori sighed and sunk further back into the couch.

'Tori? Are you okay?' a voice asked. Tori lifted her head and saw her older sister stand in front of her. Tori shook her head. 'It's Beck, isn't it?' Tori took a deep breath.

'Yes. Okay? It is him! I think I'm in love with him, but he just broke up with Jade, and I don't wanna be a bad friend, even though Jade's not really my friend, and I've always liked Andre but now he's dating Jade, and I think Beck & Jade still love each other, and Rex is being ignored which makes me kinda sad, because even though Rex is really annoying, he's not just a puppet, and I don't know what to do!' Tori yelled. She was out of breath and panting by the time she finished that sentence.

'Can you get me some pink lemonade?' Trina questioned, oblivious to her younger sisters outburst of revelations.


End file.
